warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Stems
Prologue ���������������� pressed her belly close to the ground, her azure eyes narrowing in focus on the prey nearby. Slowly, she took a paw step forward, her tail completely still, and her claws unsheathed. It was a fine leaf-fall day to hunt, as it put up a challenge for her to not accidentally place a paw on one of the many leaves that littered the now sun-set colored ground. As she continued forward, the prey perked up. Sure, it a chipmunk, possibly trying to find some nuts for it's leaf-bare store. The cinnamon tabby gave off a grin as she crept closer, it wouldn't be needing anything to eat after this ''hunt! She was only a couple tail lengths away now, her mouth watered. The prey was nice and plump. Finally, she short forward, leaping into the air, and trapping her prey under a paw. It nearly wriggled free but she grabbed it by its neck, tight enough to cut off its air flow. It kept it there as it struggled, kicking its hind legs out, trying to escape. Her grip tightened on it as she clamped her jaws around the plump prey even more. She stayed completely still, letting it slowly start to fall limp, before then suddenly sinking her teeth into its neck with her jaws clamped around it. It let out a shriek, before she felt it's neck snap. Her prey fell completely limp. Satisfied, Ivyheart turned, the tabby she-cat running off, out of the woods. She went out onto what looked like an endless grassland. But, Ivyheart knew that it wasn't endless. This was the home of Windclan, the clan she had been exiled from. What did she do? Kill an elder, it wasn't ''her ''fault! He was the one jeering about her never going to become leader! And now she wouldn't! And it was all his fault! She unsheathed her claws again as she continued going on into her makeshift camp. Made to guard all the prey got got, so she could keep it all to ''herself! So she could show all those rabbit-runners that she was better than them in every way! As she veered onto a stone two-leg trail, she broke into a run, going to the left of the path. Then breaking away from it, scrambling up a hillside. She then slid back down it, breaking back into a run across the grassland. Her cinnamon tabby pelt stood out against the light colored heather, but, she didn't really care. It's not like anything could be able to escape her ''claws! She grinned at the thought, she had been clever enough to build her makeshift camp on the edge of the moor. So now? She could feast on Windclans rabbits if she wanted to, happily prance into Thunderclan territory to grab her birds and squirrels, and snatch up Riverclans fish whenever she wanted to. As she scrambled through her weak thicket cave, she noticed two unfamiliar scents fill her nostrils. Fur spiking up in alarm, she darted into her camp. Two rogue slept on the moss growing nearby, a small mouse had been shared between the two. But, their fur still clung to their ribs, and they looked incredibly weak. "Excuse me!? How ''dare ''a couple of filthy, dirty, starved, ''savage rogue like you ''set foot in ''my ''beautiful camp!?" The cinnamon she-cat bared her teeth as the two scrambled up in alarm, it was a male and a female. They looked to be littermates now that she thought about it. The blue-grey she-cat gulped, then slowly took a step forward to Ivyheart, eyes full of pure fear. "We scented prey..." She began, gaze flickering over to the prey pile nearby. Ivyheart bared her teeth at them, that was ''her ''prey! She stepped forward, ready to strike the filthy rogue. When, suddenly, she froze. An idea began to form in her mind. She gave off a grin to the cats, forcing her fur to lie flat. "Oh, it's alright." She purred, weaving through them, walking around the moss that was growing that they were sleeping on. "I'm sure your... ''very ''comfortable here..." It came out as a soft purr to the two rogue. She was trying to sound welcoming to them! The female backed up just a bit, she seemed... wary. Ivyheart knew she would have to take a different approach. So, she did. Going over to the fresh-kill-pile, she picked out four pieces of prey. Two plump mice for both of them. The cinnamon tabby turned, then threw it at them both. "Eat now, get your strength I don't mind." She purred to them, meeting their wary gaze with her own, ''beautiful, shamrock gaze. Yes, she was very beautiful. Very fit to be a leader, and better than anyone else! These cats? They would learn to adore ''her. Look up to her, see her as a ''leader. All it took was some of her ''beauty, ''her ''kindness. "You can stay here if you want." She pressed, letting a grin form onto her muzzle, the male looked up at her, meeting her own shamrock gaze with his sky-blue eyes. "Really?" "But of course! Where else will you have to go?" She let out the kindest chuckle she could muster in front of these dirt-furs. "But, before you agree. You'll have to adjust to the rules I put down. No matter ''what. If any ''of these rules are broken? I'll throw you out in a heart-beat! Got it?" "Of course! Anything!" The tom perked up immediately, but the she-cat rogue seemed more hesitant. She knew the cost or price that would pay by practically giving herself to a cat she didn't know for nothing but shelter. The tom though? He seemed head over paws for her. "Alright, now, your rules?" The she-rogue finally spoke. Happily, Ivyheart cleared her throat. She seemed more than overjoyed to begin. "First off, you can't keep your name you have now. I'll be changing them, to what ''I ''want to call you." The she-cat shot up at the words coming out of Ivyhearts mouth, she caught too quickly of what this sly tabby was trying to do. "Oh, calm down!" She purred, "You ''want ''the shelter, right? You ''want ''the protection of this place... ''right?" The she-cat opened her jaws in protest, but then caught the toms gaze, he shook his head to her. As thought trying to get her not to say anything. Reluctantly, she backed down, sitting back on her haunches. "Second of all, you have to show full loyalty to me! You will fight for this place, and you will bring two pieces of prey every day to contribute to the prey pile, whatever else you can find belongs to you." She paused, by now, the she-cats fur was bristling. But, the tom wouldn't let her say anything... "That's all. Now, if you agree with these rules..." She tilted her head, the she-cat didn't say anything. But the tom eagerly nodded, not taking his eyes off Ivyheart. "Good, your names are now Eagleheart and.... Hmm... Coalheart. That's a good name for you, isn't it Coalheart? It is? It is. Good, you two better be getting used to it now. Because this all that you see here? This. Is. Ivyclan." Chapter I "Oh isn't she amazing, Eagleheart?" The small ginger kit looked up at her mother. "''My ''little Bushkit!"